A Man's Spaceship is his Castle
by zzetta13
Summary: What can I say...first chapter engages the relationship between Castle and Beckett, and eludes to a mysterious crime that tickles (both) their fancy? I've decided to go pretty deep with this, so any reader should be familiar with the actors, and their past work, as well as the storyline of Castle. My thanks go out to all those who read, and come back for seconds, my humble regards,
1. Chapter 1

_**A Man's Spaceship is his Castle: Part 1**_

"_**Murder She Spoke"**_

_************ Prologue ***********_

On a two week vacation in Vancouver B.C., Castle and Beckett find themselves launched into a murder investigation that involves more "drama" than what they are originally used to, well at least the kind of drama Beckett is not familiar with (fan craziness).

Although both individuals are familiar with having numerous amounts of people around as they work (or as in Richard's case, in the promote of his novels at book signings), only Castle is familiar with the extremely rabid condition fans can get in, and he (in this case) humorously teases Beckett until the tables are turned and he finds himself in the "_spotlight_" literally.

Author's note: What can I say….first chapter engages the relationship between Castle and Beckett, and eludes to a mysterious crime that tickles (both) their fancy. I've decided to go pretty deep with this, so any reader that reads beyond this point should be familiar with the actors, and their past work, as well as the story-lines of Castle. My thanks go out to all those who read and come back for seconds, my humble regards, Z.

PS: I love the science-fiction flare "Castle" often alludes to, and its metaphoric story-lines. As a huge fan of "**_Firefly_**" I do believe that Nathan's influence is a big factor in the show's popularity, and also of the work he's done in the past. I've said it many times, Nathan is a "True Browncoat"…. What better honor can fans of the "Firefly series" have, than to have an actor, that if cut, would bleed brown instead of red….. I can't think of anyone that has done more for their craft and their love of a show greater than N.F., and I thank him for that, Z.

_************ Murder She Spoke ***********_

Richard Castle rolled over in his bed in the moderate hotel room he found himself in….in Vancouver, British Colombia. His eyes were still a bit heavy after a satisfying sleep (post an enjoyable evening with his partner the night before), and his eyelids were only semi-opened…..

Suddenly his head arose from the pillow, quickly…..

"Beckett?"

His fiancé was not in bed next to him…..He looked around but his partner seemed to be nowhere in the room at all. He was on his feet and two seconds, hoisting himself into a modest set of briefs (all the while worrying as to where she had gone, or what had happened to her). It was then that he realized there had been a note placed upon her pillow.

It was curious to him as to why he had reacted in such hastily regard, and then the answer came to him like a solid ton of stone, he was not only in love with Kate; he was in "total love" with her.

Even though his daughter, Alexis, he would die for in an instant, and his mother he loved beyond description. The relationship he possessed with Katherine Beckett was the one he knew that every man dreamed of having with their number one partner. Kate was the kind of woman every man fantasized as being their true love. Not that Katherine Beckett was every man's dream or fantasy, what Richard meant was...that their's was the kind of relationship that every man inspired to find in his lifetime, when searching for the perfect partner it was every man's wish to find someone like Kate, and, he felt lucky to have had his dream come true.

He reached over picked up the note, and read it quietly…

"_Rick, sweetheart, I've gone down to the lobby to get us some breakfast. I know how you enjoy coffee and eggs in bed, among other things, so I've decided that we might just hang around the hotel today…. just stretch out on the balcony at some point, and just enjoy the sunshine after we eat, after other things,..…. you know,"_ There was a definite blank spot left there in the note, purposely _"…Think that might be fun?"_

The note ended with hearts and X's, and Richard smiled to himself. Kate's personality matched his perfectly, and he spoke almost in a whisper….

"I can't think of anything I would want to do more …," his grin got bigger. Suddenly his cell began to ring. He could see that it was from Kate. He answered quickly.

"_Rick…..good you're awake. Listen, I just received a phone call from Captain Gates, seems she has a relative here that has died under mysterious circumstances, and she has requested that I look into the investigation as a personal favor_. _Could end up to be a murder investigation,_" Beckett paused, "_you up for it?"_

Rick smiled; he couldn't resist the opening she'd left him….

"_Sure I'm up. Been up for fifteen minutes waiting for you to get back…OH, you mean up for the investigation, sure I'm game."_

He could hear Kate's giggle echo throughout the lobby. He loved hearing her laugh; it sounded as sweet as honey, metaphorically speaking of course.

"_You're so bad,"_ she spoke. "_Look, we only have time for coffee. I'll be back to the room in two minutes. How about shower and be dressed to head out in ten. I know this case is well out of our jurisdiction, about as far away from N.Y. as is Mars, but I promised the Captain that we'd get her some answers, and that I intend to do just that, you in with me_?"

Richard wondered why she'd even asked...

"_You had me at __Murder_," He spoke, and then the call ended.

END PART 1


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Man's Spaceship is his Castle: Part 2**_

"_**Firebug"**_

_************ Moose, Mounties & Coffee ***********_

"You might want to slow down, there is a stop sign posted at the end of this avenue."

Richard Castle spoke as he watched Kate Beckett apply her foot to the brake as she slowly brought their rented vehicle to a stop. The driver of the rented SUV looked over at her fiancé….

"Well, you could have told me sooner," she said. Kate was still a little irritated that Rick had taken longer at the hotel to get ready, longer than she'd thought he should.

The weather was a bit overcast and foggy, here on the west end of the continent, but it was still early, early enough for it to burn off later. Besides, Kate's mind was elsewhere, on Captain Gates. This must be horrible for her to have a relative died under mysterious causes, even though that person lived across the country from her. Kate's mind, absorbed on this, had given her good cause not the see the stop sign up ahead, well, until Rick had brought it to her attention.

"What's the big rush," he spoke, "it isn't as if the guy is going anywhere. He'll still be in the Vancouver morgue after we've finished our business out here."

Kate gave her fiancé that cold, soul piecing look. Richard immediately knew he was in trouble.

"Look, I'm sorry, it's just that who knew "Iron Gates" had relatives? I myself thought she'd washed ashore after that ice-wall off the Artic-shelf broke away and melted a few years ago."

Beckett again starred at him with spikes in those incredible hazel eyes. Rick could see that he wasn't helping himself, just digging the hole deeper.

"OK, my apologizes," he spoke, then shut up.

"Rick, just because the deceased was only a cousin of the Captain's doesn't mean that she didn't care or love him. We're going to get answers for her, more as a favor than to investigate. Besides this is Canadian soil, it isn't my job."

Rick understood her point, although he didn't understand the necessity of finding answers.

"I know, but Vancouver is just across the border from the States, and considered by some, to be North Hollywood. Next to LA it has one of the biggest film industries in the world."

"Funny that you should mention the film industry," she paused, "because that's where we're headed now, out to a shooting location. Captain Greene of the Vancouver Police Department gave me directions to where the murder, I mean deceased was found early this morning, a place near Sechelt. It's a pretty good hitch up the road, and since you still seem a little sleepy, it's the reason I told you I'd drive. Maybe after you've finish you forth cup of mud, you'll be able to take over," Kate said.

"I do believe you're right, Canadian brew is almost like mud, are you sure it wasn't a moose that made this cup of java, or maybe a Mounty with dirty fingers?"

Kate smiled back; Rick knew he had his ol' partner again with him.

_************ Firebug ***********_

"So this shooting location we're headed to, and by shooting let me clarify that I mean tv or movie spot, not actual _bang-bang_ shooting," Rick began, "is it a bit of culture that I might be familiar with?"

Beckett again looked over at her partner…..

"Well as you know from a while back, I am a bit of a sci-fi geek, there's something about space and the cosmos that has always intrigued me," she answered, "the deceased was an administrator for the tv series "_**Firebug**_", now in its second season…."

"_**Firebug…**_ ?"

"Yes, it's a show about….."

"Yeah, I've seen it. You mean to tell me that that bit of cosmic fantasy was able to make it to a second season, geezzzzz."

Richard gazed at his fiancé and knew he'd hurt her feelings…..

"Sorry, didn't mean to hi-jack your emotion's Kate, but who is the main producer? It isn't that guy named Whedo…"

"No, no, no," Beckett spoke up, "this is an entirely different show by an entirely different group of people. It's about…"

"I know, an unruly band of hobos in space that travel the galaxy looking for work and bumming jobs where they can find them. The premise sounds familiar if I recall."

"Well Rick, if you didn't like it, how can it be that you so familiar….?"

"I do go to convention still sweetness, and the fan craziness about the show isn't to the hype of the hit movie "_**Space Wars**_" but it does have its own following, just the same. I remember this guy one time was dressed like Captain Wright….. he came walking up to the table and…"

"We're here….." Kate cut short his little gallivant into the past.

The two of them looked around. They had pulled onto a paved road which had been carved between the trees of the large northwestern variety and were stopped by a roadblock barricade where a security guard had been posted. Kate drove up to the striped pole blocking the entrance, the guard came out….

"Sorry no entrance….."

Kate pulled out her badge…

"Here for the investigation of the death of Bernard Bailey," she said to the guard.

"Oh, sorry ma'am, just pull around the side there and enter through the door opposite this side, thank you."

He lifted the barricade and the man let them through. Castle looked over at his fiancé….

"Quite the misdirection," he said giving Beckett a smile.

When they had parked and exited the vehicle they were accosted by three teenagers wanting autographs.

"Are you the new actress of the show," they questioned Kate, "What part are you going to play, the bad-ass pilot or the kick-ass new Ferris Logan?"

Kate looked at the three girls…..

"Wasn't Ferris killed off last season with a railroad spike through his chest?"

"Yeah, but we've been showering the producers with e-mails hoping that they would replace Captain Wright's first mate with a kick-ass chick, you the new girl? Sign here please….."

To humor them Kate signed three autographs, then the girls went away.

"How in the hell did they get past the guard," Beckett quested of Castle?

"I assure you Miss Kick-Ass, where there's a will, there's a way," besides who's to say that you won't be famous one day…..?"

"You mean Miss Kate Beckett, future first mate of the hit tv series _**Firebug**_?"

Rick grinned at her as they entered the side door of the building housing the cast and crew of the television space drama….

"No, I mean Katherine Castle, wife of the ever popular and handsome, Richard Castle."

She punched him in the arm.

END PART 2


	3. Chapter 3

_**A Man's Spaceship is his Castle: Part 3**_

"_**Children of the Uninformed"**_

Author's note: In this issue I am offering up plenty….plenty of _OC_ that is. Heaven help me but I cannot create fan-fiction without the advent of producing tons of OC. Just a habit of mine I guess. Anyhoo, advancing the story-line of the work…..

Richard Castle becomes jealous a bit, and the two (Kate Beckett & Richard Castle) meet up with a cast member of the show. Hope readers stay tuned-in for the ride, Z.

Author's second note: _My Gosh, am I producing a crossover?_

_********* Turning the Tables & Turn About is Fair Play *********_

"Impressive….."

Richard Castle said in wonderment as he and Kate had entered the large building which housed the sets for the television space opera "_**Firebug**_".

They found themselves inside a large chamber that they assumed was where most of the inside shots were filmed for the episodic television production.

"From outside the building looks big, but inside it seems to be massive," Rick spoke.

There was a huge cathedral, with several rooms inside that he recognizes as resembling compartments inside a spacecraft (interior sets for the show). There were people scampering about, back and forth, wandering here and there, all seemed to be on mission-statements of their own….preforming their own tasks. No one seemly paying attention to Mal and Kate...paying them little to no much mind, and seemly wrapped up in their own thoughts...that is until Richard accidentally walked into some _jack-stands _which were holding up a set of lights that seemingly were used to illuminate some of the film stages.

"Shtacko…!" he called out loud as his right shoe became entangled in some electrical cords (nearly causing him to trip and bring down a whole section of lights). This brought the attention of one of the uniformed officers who was standing nearby.

"Hey….you there, what's…?"

"The lights….," Richard started to explain. He began (with Kate's assistance) untangling his foot from the electrical cord which had wrapped around his ankle.

"So, you two are with the lighting crew….," the officer expressed while walking up to them in the semi-darkness on the interior.

Castle successfully managed to free himself from the wiring but before he could correct the officer's assumption the man spoke again….

"Have the two of you been interviewed by Detective Gains yet?"

Of course they had not, but both recognized this opportunity as a chance to be brought to the person in charge of the investigation, so each remained silent. The officer looked at them (and took this as a "No" to his question).

"Follow me then," he spoke.

The two "_gate crashers_" were then led through twists, turns, and the props of producing a television series. In about a minute they were brought before an individual that seemed to be the one in control of the whole situation. The uniformed officer motioned for them to remain in their stand until the investigator had finished speaking with the woman (in current review)... was released. Then the detective could substantially turn his review to the next offering in line.

The detective (slightly taller and a bit broader of shoulder than Castle), looked over at the book author and Kate,... he smiled, and Kate Beckett smiled back at him. He then continued with his interrogation of the actress. The detective then turned his attention towards the couple standing patiently off to the side.

"So, what have we here," he quested?

"Hello Harvey…" Kate Beckett spoke.

"Hiya Kate….what brings you out to the loneliness of the Canadian out-back?"

"Vacation… and the deceased," she paused, "Mr. Bailey was a relative of our superior, Captain Gates, back home. Being that we were here, she has requested me to look into the cause of his death."

"Well as you know I can't discuss details of an invest..."

"Wait a minute, you two know each other already," Castle interrupted?

Kate gave him a look that spoke that she was annoyed. Harvey turned his gaze towards Castle, and then returned his attention to Beckett.

"… is this the baggage you spoke of that you were burdened with when you attended the _**SUDS**_ Conference two years ago?"

Castle's love bunny smiled….

"This is my fiancé Richard Castle," she informed Gains, she then turned to Castle and offered an introduction, "Rick, this is Detective Harvey Gains, investigator for the Vancouver Police Department."

Richard stuck out his hand….

"Pleasure to meet you sir, I think," he said with a smile. He turned to Beckett, "Baggage?"

Beckett began to giggle…

"That was before I knew you well enough…." She stopped. Harvey then began to inform Castle of their history…..

"Yeah, she informed me that you were a bit of an ass," he spoke," but that was some time ago."

Gains and Beckett entertained a quick little laugh. Castle laughed too, only it was obvious that _HIS_ was out of irritation, rather than finding the subject funny.

"Anyway," Kate continued, "I met Harvey," she paused, "Detective Gains, at an Interpol conference held in New York some time back. S.U.D.S, _Selective Upgrades for Departmental Strategies_ , was a mandatory assembly that I was scheduled to attend right after the Mayor had allowed you access to the department to conduct your research. Like I said, you were new to me then….."

"A burden….?" It was Richard's turn to smile. Kate didn't answer, but rather had become used to Rick's teasing, and his turning the tables to make her feel uncomfortable when it gave him a sense of domination **.

(**footnote, Kate Beckett & Richard Castle were both born of a highly competitive nature. It was a trait that they shared,_ and also something that enhanced their relationship..._ Rather than just letting their worlds become stale, the two were in constant battle to prove who had the more valid point. This in my judgement, is something they use to enhancement their relationship).

Beckett, Castle and Detective Gains talked a bit longer. It was of Richard's concern that maybe his fiancé….. and the Vancouver Investigator, had become better acquaintances at the conference in New York than they were willing to admit. Although he was a bit curious, and also a tad jealous, he knew it was before his time, and knew that Kate had every right to allude to any _lusty_ _engagements_ before she knew him. Still, there seemed to be a bit of a spark remaining between the two, a flame that made Rick a bit uncomfortable.

Anyhow, this caused Richard Castle to dig deep down into his soul, and his feelings of inadequacies. He did not have the kind of relationship with Alexis' mother as he did with Kate (he knew that she loved him) and even now, he still had feelings for Meredith (they had produced a beautiful child together), but his heart was totally, and unconditionally Kate Beckett's.

He considered the idea; _would this vacation become his torment from_ "_**Hell"? ...**_Did Kate have feelings for Harvey she was yet to express, or would it enhance their relationship?

Kate was his soul-mate….. (baggage from each of them and all), his hope was that she loved him in the same manner as he loved her. A love of the soul with all its faults.

Just as they were finishing up with Detective Gains ( the investigator making his exit quickly)…. the woman who'd been talking to the investigator just prior to their arrival approached them.

"Sorry, but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Mr. Gains," she said, pausing to look around, then continued…

"My name's Gina, Gina Williams, I'm the actress that plays the part of Nina Frazier, the pilot of the _**Firebug**_. I just wanted to let you in on, well….there's a gathering at Jordan Flux's house. He plays Captain Wright on the show. Anyway everyone's going over to his place for drinks and to reminisce about the show. Talk about the terrible tragedies that have plagued _**Firebug**_ since its cancellation."

Both Beckett and Castle's ears went to point. Their hearing perked up…

"Cancellation…?"

"Yeah…..we were told a few days ago that the show was totaled, and that after the next two episodes were filmed it had come to its conclusion (extra episodes potentially to be included in the DVD release). Some folk accepted the show's cancellation with the expression of moving forward, some did not. Some took it a bit harder. Anyway I'm going to Jordan's house to drown my sorrows in tears and beers. I just wanted to invite you….being that Mr. Bailey was known to your boss in New York... Miss Beckett."

Gina stood there analyzing the expressions on both Kate and Rick's face….. She knew that she'd done well in including them in the invitation.

Kate and Rick stood there with their mouths ajar. Sure they were up for attending a "_mourning party_" presented by the cast and crew of the soon to be extinguished television series _**Firebug**_. But now this investigation had ventured into a whole new realm. It was becoming more interesting by the minute…

Kate looked over at her fiance,

"You game for a little investigation outside our jurisdiction?"

Castle smiled.

"Kate, I'd have thunk that you would have known me better by now, " he said.

END PART 3


	4. Chapter 4

_**A Man's Spaceship is his Castle: Part 4**_

"_**Rubbing Elbows with the Cast"**_

Author's note: having a direct connection to a family member of the deceased (Katherine Beckett, detective of the NYPD, ops to investigate the mysterious death of the cousin of Captain Gates). Kate has been invited to a private gathering of employees of the show.

Gina Williams (actress), has invited both Kate and Richard Castle to a cast & crew _mourning party _which is being held at the home of Jordan Flux (Captain and character actor of the television series _**Firebug)**_.

There, interestingly enough, the two (Beckett and Rick) meet up with some of the crew and most of the cast of the series (as well as an executive). Strange things ensure….read on to see what happens next.

In this offering there is (a progression to continue the story further) an attempt to explain things a bit more. If one is a true _Firefly_ fan, I hope that you appreciate the labor and jest of this work. Anyhoo, Enjoy & Best wishes, Z

_************** Un-Recognition **************_

On their way to Jordan Flux's house Kate looked over at her partner and giggled a bit. Rick did seem a mite annoyed at what had happened when they had left the production lodge of the tv series..._The Space Adventures of_ _**Firebug**_.

Upon their departure from the _stage-building, _the two were again approached by a group of zealous fans. Only this time they had huddled around Castle instead of Kate. All three wanting to know if he was an actor and someone who was going to be introduced as a new character of the _**Firebug **_space series (in an upcoming episode? Evidently the fans of the television series were unaware of its cancellation)

Richard did not have the heart to tell them that their precious show had been canceled, so he remained silent, that is, until one of them spoke excitedly that she recognized him….

"Hey, I know you…..!"

Rick looked into the eyes of a cute, twenty-two year old redheaded girl. She continued with her acknowledgement….

"Here sir, may I have your autograph please?"

Castle looked over directly at Kate and smiled. Apparently she wasn't the only one who could be mistaken as an actor. If this girl knew him, then evidently she had read his books and recognized that he was a well renowned author.

She handed him a pen and small bit of paper.

"Sure Miss, and whom should I make this out to…." he required of the fan awaiting his "_John Henry_".

"Megan please, Megan Reynolds."

Richard Castle began to write...

"To Megan Reynolds, may your spaceship always fly high," he spoke while autographing the paper, and then he signed it (at the bottom) … "_Your friend_ _Richard Castle."_

At handing the parchment back to the girl, she looked at it with a bit of surprise and question upon her engagement...

"Richard Castle? I thought you were Jason Bateman….?"

In the car, now speeding towards Jordan Flux's house, Kate had to smile to heself remembering the look on her fiance's face when he realized that the fan hadn't known him at all. It had been a case of mistaken identity….

Richard sat in the passenger seat a-brood (the wind having been knocked from his sails). He wasn't in a talkative mood at the moment.

_************** Arrival **************_

When the two arrived at the home of Jordan Flux, they noticed that the house was tucked away down a gravel road and behind a fortress of trees (every actor valued their privacy these days, a bit of seclusion that was seldom offered in the atmosphere of radical fandom now-a-times).

Anyway, Kate and Richard knew that Jordan Flux (Captain Alexander Wright of the renegade spacecraft the _**Firebug**_) wouldn't know them, but they had been invited as guests of Gina Williams, the actress who played the pilot of the vessel on the show.

Rick and Kate were allowed in and found their way to the back of the property (outside, where the gathering of the cast and crew seemed to be taking place).

When Gina spotted them she approached (drink in grasp) and shook each of their hands.

"Glad to see that you could make it," she spoke.

She looked over at Beckett….

"Miss Kate I know that it must be terrible for your boss to have lost a loved-one so far away and not be able to get answers," she hesitated a moment….." and I know that this is why the two of you crashed the set."

She hesitated, and looked around before continuing….

"The word around is spreading that the death of Bernard Bailey is becoming a murder investigation, rather than just the original belief that it was a suicide, there may be foul-play involved, and since the whereabouts of Adam Tuttle are unknown at this moment…there is speculation that he was involved."

Gina stopped to let the two catch up. Without her knowledge she had just informed Beckett and Rick of more information than Harvey Gains had done. She witnessed a bit of confusion in their faces.

"Adam Tuttle, he plays Trevor Reed, the insane brother of Cindy Reed, Jewel Rivers on the show," she said, "….there's Jewel over there."

….as she spoke Gina spied the girl standing twenty feet away. She caught the eye of Jewel (looking in her direction) and waved….Jewel responded with a wave back. There was an evident friendship between the two, a degree of respect that was expressed between one actress to another. Gina continued…

"You know we were lucky to get Miss Rivers to join the cast of the show, she's a sweetheart and a talented actress…" Gina seemed to be in adoration of her co-worker. She had expressed this admiration before continuing…..

"Anyway, Bernie…I mean Mr. Bailey was holding the part of _**Jewel**_ open for that actress who was playing Dr. Keller on another sci-fi program on another broadcasting station, but that actress turned the part down."

Looking at them; Gina was unsure of how familiar they were with the show?

(Although _**Firebug**_ had the support of its own loyal group of followers, it hadn't gathered the interest and fan-ship of the hit television series, "_**The Walking Stiffs**_"….. So there were many people who didn't even know of the shows existence)

Anyway, Gina wasn't positive of their knowledge of the program, she felt that it was her obligation to introduce them to the cast and crew of the show. She began with Captain Wright…..

"There is Jordan Flux…."

Both Kate and Richard turned to view a handsome man (with a degree of intelligence and ruggedness about his appearance), standing in conference with an older woman.

"He plays Captain Wright, owner of the Firebug on the show…."

Gina then turned to another cast member….

"There's Dewayne Reasons," she said, "he plays Billy Ross, Chaplin aboard the Firebug, who is actuality, a secret agent for the Federation, and has covertly come aboard the Firebug to keep tabs on Captain Wright. The writers of this show are such devious bastards," she added with a smile.

She then focused on a man and woman who stood talking to one another next to the pool, Gina spoke….

"There are Alan Foster, he plays Justin Gear, engine mechanic on the _Firebug_, and Summer Glass…she plays Sarah Wanton, a spaceship hooker who's in love with Captain Wright on the show."

Gina paused as she watched Rick lean over to Kate, he whispered into his fiance's ear…..

"_I can see why this show was canceled, it's so cheesy_", he spoke. Kate ignored him…

Gina then turned towards the woman who was talking to Jordan Flux…..

"That's Margret Mead, one of the producers of the series, and a firm believer that, if given a chance, the show woulda become a successful _**hit**_."

The actress seemed a bit sorrowful about the show's cancellation, however, no more than most of the people on location…..she continued….

"….the rest of the folk fumbling about our little get-together are the majority of the crew…" she began again…..

"There's Jim," she spoke, looking at the audio guy (then continuing with an individual nod in sequence)….

"...and Steven, Natasha, Rex, Bruce, Fitzgerald, Luke, Tommy and Gale," she said rounding out the crew... "all roustabouts of the production," she said.

After a while Richard noticed that Margret was paying special attention to him….and it made him feel uncomfortable.

It wasn't until later, after most of the cast had become very well relaxed , that Margret approached the author of the "Nicki Heat" series.

Richard then, became aware of her true intent in him.

"Margret Mead," she introduced herself.

"Richard Castle," he countered with a shake of her hand. She looked at the book writer.

"Mr. Castle, I don't know if you've become aware…..but our show has been canceled," she paused…?

"Still we have two episodes left before we put the series to final rest.

Rick looked at her, obviously Margret was effected by the show's cancellation (as much as the others of the cast and crew). She couldn't hide the fact that it was disturbing her.

"Anyhow, I don't know if anyone has told you, but you do have a remarkable resemblance to the actor Adam Tuttle. And as such have become as obvious gander of my attention," she paused….. "Our paramount need is to finish filming the final two episodes of the series, and I need a replacement that character"

She handed him a card…..

"If you are interested in joining the crew of the Firebug, and retaining your place in immortality, you can contact me at this number," Margret spoke before forwarding her final say, "...and if you are willing I would be glad to welcome you aboard. If not, then all I can say is that I am happy to have met you, and for your information, I have read all of your books and am quite familiar with your work, which I find extraordinary and quiet entertaining."

Margret ended with the words…"Good-day to you Mr. Castle sir, it was a pleasure."

She finished and then walked away, _an odd encounter at meeting one of the producers of a television series_, Rick thought.

Richard Castle (author of many crime-fiction novels) had just been invited to become part of a television space drama, even though it was only the last two episodes.

He stood there perplexed.

"Wait till Kate hears about this…." He spoke knowledgeably...yet he felt he had resumed himself somewhat.

END PART 4


	5. Chapter 5

_**A Man's Spaceship is his Castle: Part 5**_

"_**Death Throes"**_

_********* Death throes of a TV show*********_

"You did what?"

Kate Beckett had just been informed by her fiancé that he'd been invited to replace the actor Adam Tuttle for the final two episodes of the _**Firebug**_ television series.

"She offered me the job and I accepted," Richard told his intended, "look, it's not like it's a big deal. I'll hardly have any lines to say and besides I can put my acting experience to good use," he spoke.

"Your acting experience" Kate paused, "…..Rick you're a writer, not an actor, and when and where did you get acting experience?"

Richard Castle thought hard about what he was going to say, and was a little hesitant in his response; he looked over at his beloved and let the words slip embarrassingly from his lips…..

"In third grade….there was this play and….."

"Third grade," Beckett humorously cut him off, "and what part did you play?"

"A tree…."

Driving back to Vancouver Kate had herself a good laugh. Richard could see the humor in it too, but it wasn't that funny.

"Kate, I'd thought that you'd be happy…..your _spouse-to-be_ having a part in the final two episodes of _Firebug_…something to tell our children."

"Children…?"

Although she and Rick were still of child rearing age they were both older and she hadn't even considered the thought of bringing a baby into the world, but it was not an unpleasant idea.

"Look sweetheart, I'm sorry for having had a few giggles at your expense, but ….."

Just then Kate's cell phone began to chirp, she answered…..

"Hello, yes, yes, we'll be right there," her call ended and she looked over at her partner, "that was Harv… Detective Gains. There been some stirring discoveries made down at the Vancouver lab. He thought that we might like to get in on the ground floor of the investigation, as a courtesy to Captain Gates, agreed?"

Rick considered that it would be very interesting to get the current info on what had actually happened to the Executive Producer of the _Firebug_ series, Bernard Bailey. And besides, it would get Kate off his back about this acting gig.

"Agreed," he said.

_********* The Talking Dead *********_

Kate and Rick pulled-up just outside the Vancouver PD. They were soon met by Deflective Gains and ushered quickly into the IPR (Investigations/Pathology Room). There they met with Vancouver Forensic Surgeon Kathy White.

"Good morning," the medical examiner offer to Kate and Castle as they entered the room…

Rick looked down at the body lying on the gurney with the full sheet covering him.

"Well it is for some of us," he spoke, and quickly received a punch in the arm from his fiancé.

Kathy giggled; she thought that Richard was handsome.

"Anyway, there have been some interesting determinations that this body has to tell us," Miss White spoke as she began uncovering the body, "one is that, it was no suicide. Mr. Bailey did not shoot himself. And two, the bullet wound to the right temple tells us that Bernard had assistance in his death, more than likely…..unwanted," she looked over at Castle and smiled, he smiled back. He liked this girl.

"Mr. Castle, since you are the author of so many crime novels can you explain to me how I've come to this conclusion?"

She was drawing Rick into the fire.

He studied the corpse, moving around the table as if he were studying a parasite in a Petri dish. He rubbed his chin, and combed his fingers through his hair, and then he reached a conclusion.

"Yes, I have it," He said, "being that the deceased was left handed, it seems odd that he would shoot himself in the right temple, a simple deduction as to why it was murder, rather than the other thing," he looked over at the Forensic Surgeon, "elementary my dear White-son, elementary," and he made a motion as if sticking a pipe in his mouth.

Of course it was only an amateurish guess, but Richard thought that the cute little surgeon was trying to trip him up. If he was wrong, then he was wrong, but if he was right, then it would be quiet impressive, and he would have each, Detective Gains and Forensic Surgeon White, both eating out of his pocket.

Kathy smiled, "Very good Mr. Castle, very good, "she paused, "….but NO. See the projectile hole here," she pointed to the wound in his head, "there is no powder stipple….. explaining that the gun was not held next to the head, but rather, in my estimation, it was fired from eighteen to twenty inches away. Why someone would hold a weapon that far away to shoot themselves? Too, there was no power residue on the right hand," She stopped. "Besides, the victim was poisoned before he was shot, and was dead an hour or two before the final assault was committed, so it was impossible for him to have sealed his own death."

Richard put his hand on his waist, "And how was I supposed to know that?"

_********* Parking Lot *********_

Returning to the parking lot Rick looked over at Kate…..

"You know murder by poison is the preferred method used by women. Just a little clue as to who may have done this."

Kate looked at her fiancé…

"Yeah, I've considered that option myself," she smiled.

The afternoon had become dank and overcast, the weather on the west of the continent had become shrouded in clouds (usual for that part of the country).

Just before entering the vehicle to return to their hotel room Kate suddenly stopped, "Wait," she said.

Castel watched as she walked towards the edge of the parking lot. There were a standing of trees there and she looked to be talking to the tallest one. She returned to the vehicle and unlocked the door.

"What was that all about," he requested?

Kate looked over at him…..

"OH, just conversing with one of your actor friends. He remembers the last time you tested your acting roots. He was quiet impressed, glad to see that you've moved up in the world. He would enjoy watching you on the final episodes of _Firebug_, but he's anchored to one spot and can't get to a tv," Kate stopped, and then continued…..

"Hey Rick maybe you could roll a portable out here in the parking lot, this way your old tree friends can see what a success you've become."

Castle just sat silent in the passenger seat, ready to get back to their room.

END PART 5


	6. Chapter 6

_**A Man's Spaceship is his Castle: Part 6**_

"_**Swan's Song"**_

Author's note: In this chapter Kate Beckett has flown back to _New York City_ alone. She has left Castle in Vancouver to pursue his acting fantasy, because she knows, that all it truly is….is a fantasy. Also, she knows that this will allow her to retain eyes on the case of Captain Gate's murdered cousin (by simulated proxy of course).

Kate is determined to get answers for Victoria, and although duty calls her back to _The Big Apple_, Rick can remain behind to fill in the blanks.

Detective Beckett wasn't happy that Rick had accepted the part of Trevor Reed for the final two episodes of the show _**Firebug**_. But one thing she has grown to accept about her fiancé, and that is, that once Rick makes his mind up about something, he usually followed through to its conclusion (he has a "_determination"_ about himself, it is something she loves about him).

Now, with the two, _a-parted_, they must focus on the duties at hand. Kate misses her love, and Castle longs for the time that he will see his betrothed again… still there is a time for love and a time to pursue other obligations, this is one of those times…

_************** Swan's Song **************_

"_Nathan Fillion_…"

Richard Castle remembered the actor of the short lived television show that this program so closely mimicked. He was surprised that legal action had not been taken to stop _**Firebugs'**_ production, but none had…..

Anyway he was grateful, he was going to enjoy his fifteen minutes of fame, well, at least, his fifteen minutes of television fame.

"_All the world is a stage, and we are but players…,"_ he remembered that line from college.

Richard had taken an acting class when he had attended university, but it was more due to the pursuit of a girl, rather than an actual interest in the craft. Anyway, it wasn't long after _that_ he realized that writing was the dominant motivation for a satisfying career (at least in his perception) and then he began typing out words on a keyboard, rather than speaking them aloud.

Now, he could see that he'd made the right choice. Margret, one of the show's producer/directors had been perfectly right. She had told him that he wouldn't have many speaking parts in the final two episodes, fact was, that after wrapping up the final scene of episode 2.12 ( the next to the last production), he hadn't donated a single line. Would this be his _shiny_ contribution to the show, as wallflower on a sinking creation?

"_Great_," Castile was thinking, "_Firebug has only one episode left before the production is put into the can and may visit the small screen again, only in reruns_," he focused on his offering, "…._and I haven't spoken one word. All I've done is sit, looked around, an express an idiotic façade upon my face, well, and look pretty, that is, I hope that I've looked pretty?"_

What Richard actually meant was that he hoped he looked handsome. Actors always seemed to worry about their profile….that chiseled jawline, that stern look in their eye, that immortal pose that ended up on a Movie Poster or cover of a DVD. Yeah, that would be cool…..

"_I was hoping that once this was over I could return home and have bragging rights. I could brag to mother that I'd had a successful spot on a tv show. Tell Alexis that her 'ol father has been immortalized on celluloid, and one-upped my fiancé with my acting legacy_," He stopped, "_Now, it was looks like I'll be returning to New York with none of that, and Kate will be able to tease me all the more. Well, it doesn't matter, I still love her anyway_," he concluded his thoughts.

At that moment Rick noticed that Margret was walking towards him (from the sound stage).

"Mr. Castle," she began, "Sorry you didn't have any vocalized parts in this episode," she hesitated, "…. But I promise that in the final you will," she smiled and then walked away.

"So I will get to say a few words,"…..Richard whispered to himself, "look out television world, here comes CASTLE," he spoke.

_************** Abbreviated Pause **************_

Richard began roaming the set as the clean-up crews and stage hands began finishing their chores for the day. He came upon the actress Jewel Rivers (who played the part of his sister on the show).

"Hello Jewel," Rick started the conversation. The girl looked at him and smiled, he continued…..

"So as one actor to another, Margret has informed me that I have some lines scripted for delivery in the final episode," he paused, " well I have a question, what's my motivation?"

Jewel looked stunned, she hadn't heard an actor voice that in years, and actually, she'd never heard it expressed in serious tone.

"Wow, you are old school aren't you…," she laughed, Richard felt a little embarrassed at his amateurish approach, his eyes drooped.

The actress could see that he was a bit shied by her remark….she felt sorry for him.

"OK Mr. Castle, here's your motivation. You play my brother in the show you see, my brother who has survived a war where he's witnessed many of his comrades released into their graves. This has affected him in lieu of the war's ending, and he retains scars….."

"So I have scars," Richard questioned? (becoming a little more interested in the character)

Jewel brought her finger up and tapped her temple…..

"Mental scars Mr. Castle. Horrors of what you've seen. Your mind is a trapped lighthouse…...a place that you live in torture," she stopped, "Does that make your motivation any easier?"

Richard considered jewel's words. Damn, this show went deeper than he given it credit for.

END PART 6


	7. Chapter 7

_**A Man's Spaceship is his Castle: Part 7**_

"_**Rabbit Snare"**_

Author's note: As the sub-title suggests, in the chapter…..Castle somewhat eludes to a rabbit-trap, and in doing so he may have flushed the perpetrator.

What extremes will some rabbits take when ensnared (?), well they'll chew off their own foot.

Richard Castle is preparing for his day in the sun, however, unknown to anyone else, he does have an agenda. Will it work the way he hopes it will…..?

Richard is a smart guy, and as an author of many books he understands that looking into the details means research, and in researching the character of Trevor Reed, he had asked Jewel Rivers to help him analyze the subject.

Now the actress is stunned by his ability (as well as the whole crew) but is Castle acting?

_******* Life Imitates Art, (or is it the) Other Way Around? *******_

Day two of the final filming of the canceled television show _**Firebug**_…and Richard had the jitters. He had a big scene coming up and he was a bit nervous as to how it would play out.

There had been a table read the day before, and Castle had noticed that some of the lines in the script called for him to produce some nonsensical babbling. There weren't even any words written in this column. It was just something he was supposed to produce off the top of his head. In the script it read (mumbling hogwash), a simple kind of adlibbing allowing an actor the freedom to create their own lingo.

OH, he did have lines to say, but they….at moments, were intermingled with bouts of craziness (in fitting with the character), craziness that sometimes had him viewed as a mite deranged (Trevor being the war tormented brother of Cindy Reed).

It was the break Richard had been looking for and he had come up with a plan.

Now, on set, as the scene before concluded….Richard knew that it was his time to step up to the plate.

The "_act"_ was to take place on the bridge of the _**Firebug**_, and included in the roles of the scene were, Captain Wright, Nina Frazier, Billy Ross, Trevor Reed and Cindy Reed, (absent from this part of the script were mechanic, Justin Gear, and space-hooker Sarah Wanton).

Just before filming commenced the director, Margret Mead, arose from her chair and approached Richard.

"Remember Rick; just speak your lines as if you were a nut-case," she hesitated momentarily, "because in this production, you are."

She finished and returned to her chair.

Rick assumed that it was her intent to relax him, but he was still a bit on edge.

"Ready…ACTION!"

The scene began…..

First Captain Wright had some lines, then Billy and Nina….then his sister; all hit their queue on target. Castle was next, well, that is, Trevor. Rick spoke the words that were written in the script for him, and then it came to his wacky outburst.

"**It was poison I tell ya, poison that killer him, not the slug that entered into his brain****!"**

The whole crew halted…each one thrown off by his delivery. There was a definite pause of at least five seconds before everyone rebounded. However, the utter shock expressed by the crew was entirely consistent with how the script was written, so there was nothing lost in their reactions of surprise. Soon, the call was made that the scene should be _booked_.

"CUT & PRINT…...,BREAK TIME!"

The scene was over.

During the intermission Jewel talked up to her associate actor.

"Wow Mr. Castle, when you asked for my help in motivation the other day, I didn't realized how well you were attuned to the character, great job," she announced. In her eyes was the expressed satisfaction of a task well done…..

Rick could see that she felt that it was her little talk that had inspired his level of emotional delivery.

"Thank you Jewel, I couldn'ta done it without your help….."

The actress smiled, then exited, pleased that she had inspirited a book writer.

As he stood there, a stage hand brought him a glass of tea, he took a sip, and at that moment gazed over at the director.

Margret was sitting there, seemingly in high concentration. Richard watched as she seemed a bit stunned, contemplating on what to do next.

She arose from her chair and walked over to the writer…..

"Nice work Mr. Castle, " she began, " I think _that_ outburst was better delivered than anything Adam has done," then she added, almost as an afterthought (her eyes dreamy, almost a thousand miles away)…. "May he rest in peace…."

Castle was a bit stunned. Had his plan worked better than he had hoped?

Margret recovered quickly….

"I mean, I hope he has peace of mind," she said, "….he seemed a little distraught over the shows cancellation, I wonder where he's run off to?"

Richard only stood there transfixed. Margret had turned to leave….but then she looked over her shoulder.

"OH, by the way, what made you speak, in your unscripted babbling, of poison?"

END PART 7


End file.
